C'est Moi
by Jennifer Longbottom
Summary: A new book from our favourite author! Gasp at his daring exploits in another slice of his life...and this is just the advertisment! (The song, *C'est Moi* is from *Camelot*, NOT written by Lockhart - or me, for that matter. Forgive me if there's mistakes


**__**

C'est Moi!

Another slice of the fabulous Gilderoy Lockhart's life is coming soon! More detailed accounts of his magical life! Tremble for him when the evil Lepanzi corners him! Shed tears when his faithful sidekicks are injured - and have hysterics when he suffers tiny amounts of pain! C'est moi is French for 'It's me' or 'It's I', and is an absolute must-read for fans everywhere. Here's a taster.

__

After I had captured the ghoul in a Muggle tea strainer, I crept down the marbled halls of Geren. I melted into the shadows as a servant passed…I knew that one mistake could cost me my life.

It's a real nail-biter, guaranteed to keep you on the edge of your seat until the final page - then you re-re-and-re-read it thousands of times - a well-loved book is never lost. You might only want to glance through for a passage that you want to look up - you'll end up reading from start to finish again! (Never mind the dinner! What are husbands and children for?)

You won't be able to put it down, but if you do, then go to St Mungo's for treatment - or contact your bookstore, there's obviously a fault in your copy.

He's even written an eponymous song for the book's prologue, which will be sung by fans all over the world. Based on the knights of King Arthur, who he greatly admires, he likens himself to Lancelot, but in this song he has taken slight licence with his abilities, witness 'love and desire'. We managed to get a copy of the song:

**__**

Camelot

Camelot

In far off France I heard your call

Camelot

Camelot

And here am I to give my all

I know in my soul what you expect of me

And all that and more I shall be

A knight of the Table Round should be invincible

Succeed where a less fantastic man would fail

Scale a wall no one else can climb

Defeat a dragon in record time

Swim a moat in a coat of heavy iron mail

No matter the pain he ought to be unwincible

Impossible deeds should be his daily fare

'Cause where in the world

Is there in the world

A man so extraordinaire

C'est moi

C'est moi

I'm forced to admit

'Tis I, I humbly reply

That mortal who marvels can do

C'est moi

C'est moi

'Tis I

I've never lost in battle or game

I'm simply the best there are

When swords are crossed

It's always the same

Adieu, adieu, au revoir!

C'est moi

C'est moi

So amply fit

A French physique is renowned

And here I stand, with power untold

Exceptionally brave

Amazingly bold

To serve at the Table Round

The soul of a knight should be a thing remarkable

His heart and his mind as pure as morning dew

With a will of self-restraint

That's the envy of every saint

And could easily work a miracle or two

To love and desire he ought to be unsparkable

The ways of the flesh should offer no amour

But where in the world

Is there in the world

A man so untouched and pure

C'est moi!

C'est moi

C'est moi

I blush to disclose

I'm far too noble to lie

A man in whom the angels assume

C'est moi

C'est moi

'Tis I

I've never strayed from all I believe

I'm blessed with an iron will

Had I been made the partner of Eve

We'd be in Eden still!

C'est moi

C'est moi

The angels have chose

To fight their battles below

And here I stand, as pure as of where

Incredibly clean

Oh, with virtue to spare

The godliest man I host!

C'est moi!

And we all agree with his every word! The amazingly handsome Gilderoy will be touring the magical towns of Britain in the next few weeks to promote his book. Don't miss the chance to have your books personally autographed!

Join the Gilderoy Lockhart Fan Club and receive not only an owl dyed in Gilderoy's favourite colour (which should be yours too!) but a signed photo, copies of any of his books you haven't got, (shame on you!) and perhaps a personal note of thanks from the golden boy himself!

Gilderoy Lockhart's fantastic new book is due to hit the shops on Wednesday 3rd May. Miss it…miss out!


End file.
